Vairë
Summary Vairë is one of the Valier, the Queens of the Valar. Though not as great in power or prestige as the likes of Varda or Yavanna, she is still stronger than the likes of Nessa. Her "storied webs," a record of the history of Arda (And possibly Eä), cover the interior of the Halls of Mandos, where she lived. With the passage of time, it is said her tapestries are expanding and will cloth all of the walls of the Halls of the Dead, though perhaps their expansion (Via the death of Elves and temporary presence of Men) will grow to counteract this. Míriel dwells within the house of Vairë after the death of Finwë. She was given the task to help record the deeds of the House of Finwë. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Vairë, the Weaver Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Female Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Valier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy), possibly Time Manipulation and stop (Weaves the history of Arda and possibly Eä, though it is unknown if she actually manipulates it or simply records it. If so, her stopping her weaving, as she would do in combat, would stop time), Telekinesis, Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might) Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Seems to control the time of the universe, weaving its history) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Varda), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom control aspects of the universe, and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. She should be at least somewhat comparable to Morgoth, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia counterparts. Weaves the history of Arda, and possibly Eä) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and was best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Comparable to Varda) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Comparable to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar, she has unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Aulë has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Weaving of time: Vairë is the Vala in charge of weaving the history of the universe, seeming to control its time. She dwells in the Halls of Mandos, where her tapestries dictate the history of the universe. The exact nature of her power is not clear, though perhaps she simply catalogs the history of the universe, or perhaps she indeed creates and shapes it. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Vairë has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given she is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt he can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' Vairë seems to be a spirit of time, weaving the history of the universe (See above). The exact nature of this power is unknown, but she seems to have either created it or have conceptual-level control over it. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). Vairë, being the wife of Mandos, has great likelihood of possessing this power, bolstered by her power to shape and catalog the history of the universe *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Vairë possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form she desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Vairë had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Valier Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2